


Welcomed Arrangements

by Miranda_tries_their_best



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Because of how gay he is for Roman, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, The whole fic is Deceit trying play it cool but then failing miserably, it's so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranda_tries_their_best/pseuds/Miranda_tries_their_best
Summary: He’d kept his face blank when Logan regrettably informed him of his arranged marriage. He had managed to frown when Logan told him that he was betrothed to the very man he’s been sneaking away to be with. He had even rolled his eyes as the royal counsel tried to reason that this was the only way to ensure peace between two of the largest kingdoms on this side of the world-Like Declan wasn’t already pathetically in love with Prince Roman.Or Deceit tries to pretend he doesn't care but becomes a gay mess as soon as Roman smiles at him.
Relationships: Brothers!Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 177





	Welcomed Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post wolves-on-caffeine made on tumblr
> 
> https://wolves-on-caffeine.tumblr.com/post/189203632242/hey-consider-an-au-where-princes-deceit-and-roman

The royalty of the eastern empire was known for being cold. Emperor Logan and his younger brother Declan were never cruel by any means but they were well known for being cold and sometimes even mocking on the former’s part.

Yes, the most emotion anyone has really seen on the younger brother’s face has been fake laughter and insincere smiles.

Declan was very proud of his poker face but this was starting to get a bit too much.

He’d kept his face blank when Logan regrettably informed him of his arranged marriage. He had managed to frown when Logan told him that he was betrothed to the very man he’s been sneaking away to be with. He had even rolled his eyes as the royal counsel tried to reason that this was the only way to ensure peace between two of the largest kingdoms on this side of the world-

Like Declan wasn’t already pathetically in love with Prince Roman.

Later that night, Logan came to him and asked if he was truly willing to do this. His older brother told him that they would find another way if he didn’t want this and it took way too much restraint to pretend to be indifferent in the whole ordeal. Logan wasn’t too keen to throw his brother at a stranger but Declan retained his appearance of uncaring and assured his brother that this was the easiest way and Declan can always poison his drink at the wedding.

Logan wasn’t amused by his assassination plot, as if the younger prince could ever even bring himself to harm the one who stole his heart.

But the day came where the twin princes came to visit and Declan was having a very hard time controlling that gross excited bubbly feeling in his stomach. It was just a visit, the wedding wasn’t for another month but it’s already been ages since he’s since his beloved stupidly handsome face because it’s insufferably hard to sneak off to another kingdom to see your secret lover while everyone is trying to plan your wedding.

“It’s okay to be nervous.” Logan says softly, resting his hand on his brother’s shoulder.

Declan could only scoff. “I’m hardly nervous.” At least not for the reasons Logan assumed. The younger prince knew he’d have to keep his standoffish appearance in front of the other nobles, would keep his smirks and sarcasm up to hide the fact that he was already very well acquainted with his fiance.

_Fiance. He’s going to be married to Roman._

There goes that disgustingly pleasant fluttery feeling in his heart, the one that makes him bite his tongue to hold back a smile. The younger prince struggles to sit still, jittery with poorly contained excitement. He knows Logan is watching him the corner of his eye, sitting on the throne as whoever spends five whole minutes introducing Roman and Remus will all their heroic titles like neither king or prince already know who they are.

Remus enters first, strutting in like he owns the place and sending a huge grin at Declan because the younger twin does not understand the definition of subtility. It’s easy to keep his deadpan expression, even as he watches Remus snicker while he bows and stands off to the side.

Prince Declan was very proud of his poker face.

But Roman once again proves to even stronger at breaking past his defenses.

The great prince Roman steps into the throne room, shoulders draped in gold while a cape of crimson flows behind him like a waterfall. He smiles like the sun, brightening the room and making Declan fall in love with him all over again.

He holds it together long enough for his beloved to kneel for his brother. “I am honored to be welcomed here, your Majesty.” Roman’s eyes shift to meet his, emerald green eyes sparkling with a warmth that leaves him short of breath. “I promise to treasure your brother till the end of my days.”

Declan will forever deny the giggle that escapes him. It’s romantic and corny and if it were anyone else saying that to him Declan would gag but Roman’s adoring gaze tears down his walls and leaves him vulnerable in the best possible way.

The younger prince knows Logan is watching him, probably very confused but Declan barely thinks as his feet carry him forward. There are shocked gasps all around but all Dee sees is how Roman’s eyes light up. The taller male barely has time to stand up before the other prince throws himself at him.

Roman catches him as he always does, arms around his waist to lift him in the air and spin them both around as he matches the smaller males giggles with his own booming laughter. Both of them so overjoyed with each other’s presence that they easily forget they’re not the only ones in the room.

They’re dizzy when Roman finally slows down, neither letting go of each other even as Declan’s feet touch the floor once more. “My darling, you’ve made a fool of me.” The words have no heat, not when the shorter prince is so close to the other. The embarrassment of literally throwing himself at another man in front of the court and his brother certainly buzzes at the back of his mind but it’s easy to ignore when he can see the warmth and love in those mint eyes.

“I have that effect on people,” Roman speaks so lowly that Declan can feel his voice rumble in his chest. Roman leans down that little bit to kiss him, smiling against his formerly secret lover’s lips so gently.

Declan can still feel how his heart flutters and hands jitter, there’s still giggles in his throat but he finds that kissing is an excellent way to muffle them as well as hide his smiles.

At least until Logan clears his throat and draws them back to reality, very confused about the situation but thankfully dismissing the court after Remus wolf whistles. The Empire's prince can only begin to imagine the scandal but Roman keeps his arms firmly around him like he’s completely unashamed and only let’s go once Declan starts to pull away to return to his brother’s side.

All the emotions are a mess to deal with but Roman always has Declan glowing like the stars so no one can really be mad about it.


End file.
